Blog użytkownika:Spongebobkotek123/Mroczna Czytelniczka
Hejo wszystkim! Oto kolejne opowiadanie. ,,Mroczna Czytelniczka" Marinette podczas kolejnego dnia w szkole zauważyła pewną zmianę. - Eeee.. Max chyba siedział sam? Co to za nowa?- zapytała Alyę, która wpisywała ciekawostki do swojego Biedrobloga. - Ona? Nie wiem. Przyszła tutaj, spytała Maxa, czy może z nim usiąść i... milczy. Jak dotąd nawet Chloé nie umiała do niej zagadać - odpowiedziała obojętnie Alya. - Może mi się uda.Myślę, że jest tak samo pechowa jak ja - przynajmniej nie będę sama.- to mówiąc, podeszła do ławki Maxa,przeprosiła go i zagadnęła do nieznajomej.- Hej! Jestem Marinette. A ty?- Wyciągnęła dłoń na powitanie, ale o dziwo ona nie odpowiedziała ani nie potrząsnęła dłonią. Ale Marinette nie chciała się poddać. - Co robisz? - Zadziałało. Nieznajoma podniosła głowę, zakryła dłonią rysunek i powiedziała: - Cześć. Jestem Angela. Właśnie staram się odwzorować pozę... nieważne kogo. Chcesz zobaczyć? - I z uśmiechem na twarzy podsunęła jej bardzo gruby zeszyt cały w SpongeBoby, Piekaczki, ale jedno Marinette najbardziej zaciekawiło. Ona jako Biedronka, Czarny Kot i ich kwami przytulające sie do właścicieli. -Łał, sama to narysowałaś? To jest niesamowite! Musisz pokazać je Nathanielowi, on również rusuje. - Angela nie słuchała, tylko szukała czegoś w jej plecaku, gdy znalazła, położyła na ławce i zaczęła: - To moje opowiadania. Wiele osób śmiało się z nich, ale ty jesteś inna. Ty w końcu mnie lubisz. - W końcu? Nie rozumiem. - No bo widzisz... Nie, na pewno historia się powtórzy. Nie chcę kusić losu. - Posłuchaj. Ja...-nie miała pojęcia, co powiedzieć, żeby ją pocieszyć - ja bardzo lubię osoby, które mają tajemnice. powiedz mi, jaka jest twoja. - Skoro tak..- W tym momencie zadzwonił dzwonek. Angela szybko schowała zeszyt, ale swoje rysunki zostawiła. Marinette szybko wróciła do siebie, zanim nauczycielka zaczęła lekcje. - Dzień dobry - powiedziała. - Dzień dobry - odpowiedzieli jej uczniowie.Gdy sprawdzała obecność, Marinette obróciła się do Angeli i dostrzegła, że ona właśnie rysuje jej portret. - Skąd brałaś pomysły na poprzednie rysunki? - Hm..Chyba z internetu.Czasem mieszłam różne postacie. Raz pomieszałam SpongeBoba z Bodziem i gdy pokazałam to rodzicom, powiedzieli,żebym zajęła się nauką. W szkole było jeszcze gorzej. Gdy pewnego dnia pokazałam je w klasie rysunki, wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać. Tak się zawstydziłam, że przez następne 5 miesięcy nie chodziłam do szkoły. - To jak zdałaś klasę? - Nie zdałam, bo nawet psycholog był bezradny. Raz z trudem odciągnął mnie od popełnienia samobójstwa. - Teraz będziesz tu chodzić? - Tak, pan dyrektor obiecał moim rodzicom, że tu jest inaczej. Kazał mi uważać na Chloe i trzymać się ciebie i reszty. - Marinette, proszę nie rozmawiać! Panno Angelo, co było mówione? - Bardzo przepraszam, ja tylko... - Wcale nie, marsz obie do dyrektora! - Uuu... Marinette idzie na dywanik. Angelo, uczysz się od mistrzyni! Ha, ha, ha!- Podczas, gdy wyżej wymieniona schodziła w dół, potknęła się, przez co przypadkowo wypadły jej rysunki i opowiadania - To SpongeBob! O, małe dzidzi postanowiło pójść do gimnazjum! Powodzenia, przedszkolaku! - Wiedziałam, że tak będzie! - i płacząc, wybiegła z sali. - Chloe, czy ty nie wiesz, co ona przeszła?! Może się jeszcze zabić przez ciebie! Ty idiotko! - To nawet dobrze, mniej idiotów, mniej kłopotów. - Proszę panią, mogę iść po Angelę? Boję się. Nie chcę, żeby jej koszmar się powtórzył. - Oczywiście. Idź. Marinette pobiegła za Angelą. Ona w tym czasie zbiegła po schodach i siadając na ławce, znów zaczęła płakać. W innej części Paryża, w opuszczonej dzielnicy,otworzyło się okno i dało sie słyszeć głos: - Ach, młodzi artyści, są zawsze tacy wrażliwi. A taką wrażliwość łatwo można przemienić w czysty gniew ''- przemienia ćmę w Akumę. - ''Leć do tej młodaj artystki, moja mała Akumo i zaopiekuj się tą wrażliwą duszą.- Akuma wylatuje przez otwór, przylatuje do Angeli i siada na zeszycie z rysunkami. Angela przestaje płakać, na jej twarzy tworzy się charakterystyczna maska, a ona sama słyszy głos mówiący: -'' Mroczna Czytleniczko, jestem Władca Ciem.Daję ci władzę zamieniania i pisania własnej historii za małą przysługę.'' ''-'' Dobrze, Władco Ciem. - Angela przemienia się w Mroczną Czytelniczkę, która zmierza do szkoły. - Chloe, gdzie jesteś? - W tym samym czasie Marinette pobiegła w miejsce, gdzie jak sądziła zastanie Angelę. Jakie było jej zdziwienie, gdy wracając zauważyła uciekającą Chloe przed... nią. Miała włosy jak smoła, oczy niebieskie o złowrogim błysku, a skóra była brązowa. Ubranie obcej było podobne do ubrania Nawałnicy, ale tym razem było fioletowe, zimne i z daleka czuć było emanującą od niego negatywną energię. Buty, podobnie jak rękawiczki, były czarne, wysokie,zapinane na klamry.W ręku trzymała zeszyt... - Taki sam jak ma Angela - pomyślała Marinette. Oprócz zeszytu w kieszonce trzymała zaczarowany długopis i zaczarowany ołówek i gumkę. Długopis nigdy się nie wypisywał, a ołówek nigdy nie łamał ani nie kończył.Pod zeszytem trzymała szkicownik. Niedługo potem Marinette zauważyła, co robią te atrybuty. Mroczna Czytelniczka widocznie chcąc się zemścić, narysowała jednym ruchem ręki SpongeBoba, którego posłała w kierunku Chloe. Dodatkowo napisała coś w zeszycie. Po chwili Chloe Chloe zamieniła się w starego SpongeBoba uczącego się czytać. - Ha, ha,ha! No i widzisz Chloe, ze mnie nikt nie powinien drwić! - Chloe, to znaczy SpongeBob odrzekł: - Co ja ci takiego zrobiłam, ty... - Mów mi Mroczna Czytelniczka. Teraz lecę. Świat będzie podziwał moje i tylko moje dzieła! I nikt mi nie przeszkodzi! - Śmiejąc się szyderczo, odleciała. Marinette wiedziała,co robić. Pobiegła w miejsce, gdzie nikt jej nie zauważy i krzyknęła: - Trzeba cos zdziałać! Tikki, kropkuj! - Po przemianie wyrzuciła jojo i poleciała w stronę wieży Eifla. Adrien również się przemienił, ale najpierw podszedł do Chloe-Boba i powiedział, żeby się ukryła. - Tu nie jest...- tu parsknął śmiechem. Nie umiał się opanować. Chloe jako staruch z bajki dla dzieci wyglądała komicznie. - Przepraszam, ale wyglądasz komicznie. A teraz słuchaj uważnie. Zwołaj wszystkich uczniów w jedno miejsce. Jeśli się z tego nie wywiążesz, wszyscy będą wyglądać jak ty. Ale na pewno nie tak staro. Dobra, idę pomóc Biedronce. - Stój! - Ach, co znowu? - Czy uda wam się ją pokonać? Według mnie jest dużo potężniejsza od całej reszty. - Damy sobie radę. Nie martw się. - I za pomocą kija wzbił się w powietrze i zniknął. - Chwila! A co będzie ze mną? Przecież nie zwołam wszystkich będąc...- nagle czuje się bardzo senna - O, pora na drzemkę. Tymczasem Czarny Kot dołączył do Biedronki. - Co to za jedna? - spytał, widząc Mroczną Czytelniczkę. Trochę się zdziwił, bo myślał, że będzie ubrana w bluzę w koty, dżinsy, a zastaje... to coś. - To Mroczna Czytelniczka. Zmieniła Chloe w.. starucha, a teraz próbuje zmienić mnie. Niektórych zamieniła już w..- pokazała 8 Sylwów i 5 Bodziów. - Ha, ha. Żartujesz. Mamy powstrzymać kogoś kto - Mroczna Czytelniczka zmieniła Czarnego Kota w Sylwa - O! No nie! Znowu! - Przynajmniej możesz wypróbować jego "moce". - No tak, baaardzo śmieszne. - Nie wiesz nic o jego "mocach"? - Tylko, że umie zrobić piąchy złącz - na te słowa dłoń Czarnego Kota zmieniła się w pięść, powiększyła i wystrzeliła przypadkowo w Mroczną Czytelniczkę. - 'TY! Jak śmiesz strzelać we mnie piąchą! Od teraz odbieram tobie WSZYSTKIE jego moce! POŻAŁUJESZ, ŻE MNIE UDERZYŁESZ! - '''Zaczyna pisać, ale jojo wytrąca jej dłigopis z dłoni. - Ha! Koniec twoich rządów pasożycie! -łamie długopis, ale ku jej zdziwieniu z niego nie wylatuje Akuma - Co? A gdzie..- Mroczna Czytelniczka naprawia długopis i kończy zapis. - Teraz jesteś bezużyteczny! - I odlatuje, zmieniając ludzi w SpongeBoby i Piekaczki. - Czarny Kocie, wszystko w porządku? - Tak. Ale jak powstrzymamy tę dziewczynę? Jest bardzo potężna. - To dziwne, myślałam, że Akuma jest w długopisie. - Musimy ją powstrzymać. Nie chcę być Sylwem przez cały ten czas. - Spoko, spróbuję ją zagadać, a ty... spróbuj złamać ołówek. Jeśli to nie będzie ołówek, weż zeszyt z zapiskami. - Okej. No to do roboty! - Podeszli do Mrocznej Czytelniczki, która zamieniała burmistrza w Chlebostwórcę. - Dosyć tego Mroczna Czytelniczko! - Proszę, proszę, a kto to wrócił. ''- Zabierz jej Miraculum, jest w kolczykach! ''-'' Zanim zamienię cię w Kettę zrób tylko jedno - oddaj mi swoje kolczyki! - Nigdy! - Twoja strata. Będzie ci do twarzy w nowej skórze. - zaczyna rysunek Ketty, ale Czarny Kot odbiera jej ołówek, łamie, ale znów nie ma tam Akumy. - No,no,no- naprawia ołówek - widać,że to twój koniec, Biedronko! - Szczęśliwy Traf! Dmuchawa do liści? A do czego miałaby mi sie ona przydać? Chyba że..- rozgląda się po okolicy - No tak! - używając dmuchawy, wytrąca szkicownik z jej rąk. - Ha! I co teraz zrobisz, hm? - Myślisz, że szkicownik jest konieczny do rysowania? - wyciąga zeszyt i zaczyna rysować Kettę, ale Czarny Kot odbiera jej go i rozrywa, dzięki czemu moze używać ,,Sylwowych" zdolności. - Akumy tu nie ma? To znaczy, że musi być... - W szkicowniku - dokończyła Biedronka. Przed jej twarzą prześmignął naprawiony już zeszyt. - Akuma jest w szkicowniku. Ojeju! Co z was za superbohaterowie! Tylko psujecie moją broń, a ja mam więcej do roboty. Skończmy z tym! Choć, mam lepszy pomysł - pokazuje przemienionych (w tym Czarnego Kota) - Wszyscy otrzymają swój wygląd, jeśli oddasz mi swoje kolczyki. - Ale Biedronka nie chciała tego robić, lecz została jej tylko minuta. - Nie oddam ci moich... Spójrz, Chloe się przemieniła - Co? Gdzie? - W tym czasie Biedronka uciekła. Schowała się za murem i zmieniła (w Marinette). - Co ja mam zrobić Tikki? Oprócz znalezienia tobie jedzenia. - Musisz rozerwać szkicownik, to proste. - Ale jak? Przecież mnie zauważy. - Użyj - nie dokończyła, bo zaczęła zjadać ciastka przyniesione przez Marinette. - Szczęśliwego Trafu? Masz rację, odwrócę jej uwagę, a potem rozerwę jej szkicownik i złapię Akumę. Genialne. - Dobra. Jestem gotowa. - Tikki,kropkuj! - Podczas, gdy Marinette jako Biedronka zbliżała się do Mrocznej Czytelniczki, ona szybkim ruchem narysowała jej kolczyki i przekreśliła. Biedronka nagle upadła i zmieniła się w Marinette. - Szkoda,że to już koniec. Tym razem wygram ja! I w końcu nikt nie będzie się ze mnie śmiał! Bo nie będzie mógł - zmienia Marinette w Kettę, Czarnemu Kotowi oddaje jego postać. - Nawet jeśli byś wziął mi teraz szkicownik i rozerwał, niestety, nie złapiesz Akumy, bo tylko Biedronka może to... zaraz,ja... ja zmieniam się w tych złych... - Nie przejmuj się tym, w końcu triumfuję! ''-'' Nie! Nie chce się zmienić w Man - Rayę! - wymazuje postać Ketty i przekreślone kolczyki. - Mamy cię teraz pokonać? Ale...to wydaje się takie łatwe. - Zróbcie to,nie chcę dłużej być tą złą. - No dobrze, więc- Mroczna Czytelniczka trzymając przy sobie szkicownik,ucieka,lecz zatrzymuje ją Czarny Kot. - Wezmę to od pani. - odbiera szkicownik, podaje Biedronce, która rozrywa go i łapie Akumę. - Niezwykła Biedronka! - i wszystko wróciło do normy. Angela, zdziwiona, zbiera swoje rysunki,chce odejść,ale zatrzymuje ją Biedronka: - Stój! Wtedy, będąc Mroczną Czytelniczką,dlaczego zrezygnowałaś? Mogłaś wygrać,ale wolałaś się poddać. - Pamiętasz odcinek, w którym Sylwo i Bodzio skłócili superbohaterów? - A co on ma z tym wspólnego? - To,że...zaraz, kogoś mi przypominasz. Ten głos..Jesteś Marinette! - Yy..Cicho, nikt nie może się o tym dowiedzieć. - Dobra, to powiem Czarnemu Kotu jedynie. - A czy ty pamiętasz, co Chlebolud powiesił sobie na ścianie? - Tak. - Czyli wiesz. - Tak. - No,ja muszę spadać. Spruwa! - i oddala się. - Pa. - Czyli Marinette to Biedronka? - Cza-Cza-Czarny Kot?! - Echem. Spoko, to pozostanie między nami. ''- Ach, ci artyści mają jedną wadę. Są zbyt wrażliwi! Nie bój się Biedronko. Przyjdzie taki dzień, że cię pokonam i to ja będę górą! Ja... w ogóle to czemu za każdym razem jest tak samo? Ach, wracam do gotowania.'' ''- ''Marinette! Spójrz,mam nowy rysunek - Angela pokazała rysunek przedstawiający swój autoportret i siebie jako Mroczną Czytelniczkę. - Łał. Mogę go zatrzymać? - No pewnie. - Pokazywałaś je..- do Marinette i Auroli podszedł Nathaniel. - Siema Marinette - dostrzega rysunek - To twoja praca, Angelo? Muszę przyznać skarbie,że jesteś dużo piękniejsza w realu. - Skarbie? - Jesteśmy parą! - Że co?! Czy to koniec? Dowiesz się za niedługo! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania